Innocence
by Kellios
Summary: 6 years before the events of the game, life in Midgar took an unusual turn for three. The lives of Tseng, Zack, and Aeris will ultimately change as their interactions with each other will prove to something not known, and dangerous as the mind can imagine
1. "A Walk In Time"

****

Introduction

Final Fantasy VII (copyright Squaresoft) is a fantastic game that has been the discussion of so many debates for RPGs… even if the game was made 5 years ago. It is a game of love, life, death, friendship, corruption, evil, war, and everything else in-between. It is only an understatement that this game is truly a masterpiece. This game has changed the way I am. Silly, it seems that a video game may do that. But, books change peoples lives, TV shows change peoples lives, movies change peoples lives, paintings and drawings change peoples lives, why can't a video game, do it as well? Over 60 hours of loving and hating characters, exploring worlds made up in dreams, and looking at objects into a completely new frame of mind. A game that I don't even consider a game, but an experience in it's self. That said, Final Fantasy VII has done that to me.

The story takes 6 years before the game, revolving around Aeris, Tseng, and Zack. Since, there is very few information here; I have made a lot of things up. Alas, I have tried staying as true to the game as possible. They may be right, they may not be right, but this is how I think things came to be, or, a way of how things came to be. I may have pushed some ideas, or pushed the fate of luck and coincidence, but since the games is full of all of that on it's own, I'm entitled to add a bit of it on my own. 

I had a lot of freedom here, so I hope to cover as many plot holes as I can, or just to add another twist to the whole experience. Enjoy.

Squaresoft copyrights all characters, places, and ideas revolving to the game Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

** CHAPTER 1**

Tseng sighed in disgust, as his friend was staring at all of the people and poorly laid out markets along the Wall Market. Living in the slums himself, he found all of these sights boring, dirty, and as lowlife as one human being could get. Alas, his friend and partner didn't think quite in those terms.

"For God's sake, Zack, we have a train to catch, let's get going, or we'll never make it back to Headquarters in time," Tseng snapped at his friend with long, wild raven colored hair. He turned around after watching a couple of prostitutes pass by, making their way back to the Honey Bee Inn. He grinned largely with large blue eyes.

"Ah, c'mon pal! You know I've never been to the Midgar slums before! All I've seen is that damn Shinra building and all the trains. This," He shakes his head towards the giggling prostitutes who saw him, "Is where everything lies!"

Tseng sighed, and grabbed Zack by the arm, "And I'm sure that your boss will be pleased to find that you've been down here looking at every single girl who passed by. Now, let's go," He stared into his friend's face, and then started off towards the direction of the train station. Zack stood there a moment, turned back to the girls, waved, and then ran up to join his partner.

"Wow… I've heard about the slums before, but this is so good! Sure, I've heard all about stories of people getting mugged, killed, raped, and all sorts of things. But this place doesn't even seem close to any of the stories I've heard back at home!"

"You don't know anything, Zack. You haven't been around long enough to know anything. Wipe that stupid grin off your face," Tseng remarked and turned to look at Zack while they were walking in the debris of trash and junk around them.

"You've just turned SOLDIER first class last week. Don't go thinking you are top shit," Zack was slightly surprised at the crude remark from Tseng, as swearing wasn't something Tseng thought as "polite."

"The slums are even more dangerous than what you've heard in your hometown. At anytime, these guys in their gangs will come down, and kill you. Even a SOLDIER first class. Even Sephiroth if it ever came down to it. This is how these people live, by killing. It goes with the old saying, 'kill or be killed.'" Tseng concluded harshly, and nothing more after that. He kept walking as his friend stopped a moment to think of what he just said. Zack stared at the back of Tseng's long, black hair that flowed against his new blue suit. Tseng, a new recruit of the Turks, has been slightly uptight about it. Zack then turned around once more to get one last glimpse of the Wall Market, and then again hurried to Tseng's side. Zack, quite lost for words when Tseng looked at him, but Tseng in understanding, nodded at him, and the both of them continued to the old Train Graveyard.

"Last train to Shinra Headquarters leaving in 1 minute. I repeat, last train heading off to Shirna Headquarters leaving in one minute. Please take a seat once you enter your cabin and put all luggage away on the top compartment. Thank you," There was a large click of the loud speaking, and the train was steaming with mako and the horn blew. Tseng and Zack ran fast past people with hurried excuses and jumped into a car, handed one of the conductors their tickets, and made their way towards the Shinra executive seats. Luxury at it's best. They both sat at opposite ends on the seats, and looked out the window, seeing the train starting to depart slowly from the station. Zack was beaming.

"Exciting for ya?" Tseng gave him a nasty look, and turned back to the window as the train started to enter into the tunnel that circled around Midgar. Zack put on a mock apologetic face, "Awww… did I ruin your day by being late? Relax, man! We have our dorms, anyways, and today is an off day. Tomorrow is when everything starts up." Tseng said nothing, and Zack gave up on making conversation with his friend, and sat there, waiting for a stewardess to pass by with something to eat. Once she passed, Zack was enjoying a turkey sub and some water, while Tseng sipped slowly at his soda. Zack knew that Tseng was preoccupied with something, but knew not why.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Tseng looked at Zack with a long, cold stare.

"I am just thinking of everything. This new job of mine must be getting to me, I just need time to think." Tseng soften up and took a sip of his soda, and then turned back to the window once more. Zack sighed and sank back into his seat.

"Ya know, when am I ever gonna get more than one sentence from you?" He murmured and continues to his sub, stomach growling with hunger. Tseng finished his soda, placed it on the oak table in front of him, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Zack sighed again, and pulled out a magazine that was on the door in a plastic bag with the Shinra logo on it. He flipped to a page, and started to read while the train kept going through its route.

* * *

"Tseng, wake up,"

His friend's voice and a slight shake suddenly awakened him from him. Tseng blinked a few times, ran his ran past his hair, and nodded towards Zack. The both of them tighten up the cabin, and exited out of the train into a large Square of people hurrying back home and to catch some trains. The "Loveless" posters were covering the buildings of the square. Zack looked up at them and smiled. He then noticed two other streetwalkers and gives the two girls a dashing smile. Tseng sighed, and looked back up to the poster. Zack did too after waving to the girls.

"Ever see that play?"

"No."

Zack chuckled, and Tseng rolled his eyes. They stepped off the platform of the train and started their route back to Headquarters.

"How 'bout movies? See that 'Terror On Terror Hill' one?" He grinned. Tseng shook his head and kept walking down the alley.

"Jeez man, at least take some joke! You're way too serious," And with that, Zack gave a friendly punch to Tseng's arm. Tseng turned around fast and had fiery brown eyes.

"Please leave me alone. I thought that was clear in the…" He looked passed Zack's shoulder with a shocked expression from those hard eyes. Zack turned around to see what Tseng was looking at. 

Among the crowd of people, he saw a girl, who looked to be slightly younger than he was. She had a long pink dress on with a red jacket over that. Amber brown hair, and a slender figure to herself, she was holding a wicker basket that had some flowers in them. Red roses and some lilies, to be exact. Zack smiled, turned back to Tseng, and then started to walk towards the girl who just finished selling a customer a flower. Tseng stayed behind, and pale, just looking at the flower girl.

"One flower for one gil!" The girl called out with a sweet smile. Zack put on a great grin, and walked up to her.

"Oh, hello there. Would you like to buy a flower? They don't grow anywhere else in Midgar," She smiled as Zack stepped up to her. He smiled and nodded.

"One gil, please," She held out a red rose to him.

"May I have two? My friend over there is a bit tense, and he might like one," He shouldered back to Tseng, who was still standing there with the same pale expression. The flower girl giggled.

"Not at all! Infact, your friend's flower is free," She giggled again, and took Zack's one gil, and handed him a Lily and a red rose.

"Enjoy them!" She called back, and then walked down the street, calling out for people to buy some flowers. Zack smiled as he saw her walk on by, and returned to Tseng, who looked pretty grim by now.

"Here, take the Lily. My favorite flower is the red rose, anyways," He said, and put the Lily in Tseng's breast pocket. Tseng flinched quickly as if the flower had bitten him. Zack chuckled.

"It's alright, just a flower. Yours was free, anyways," He teased, and held his red rose in his hand.

Tseng stood there for a minute longer, shook his head as just he had seen a ghost, and turned back to the alley that led down to Headquarters. Zack followed besides him and kept looking at the rose.

"That was awfully nice of her to give yours free. I mean, one flower for 1 gil? That's hard to live on… do ya know her?" He questioned Tseng. Tseng kept looking ahead and shook his head.

"We are almost at Headquarters, and I have a headache. I'll be going to bed. Enjoy your dinner," Tseng quietly remarked as the top of the building became visible. Zack, slightly confused on Tseng's attitude, shook his head at it, and proceeded into the building, and down to the cafeteria for something to eat, while Tseng made his way up to the dorms, rubbing his temples, but held the Lily in his hand.


	2. "Books to Read"

_** CHAPTER 2**_

  


"I'm going for a walk," A short, curt remark from Tseng's mouth befuddled his friend who was in the middle of reading a book.

"Huh? I though ya said you had a headache…"

"I do… and I need some fresh air. Stay here," And with that, he went out of the room. Zack looked behind his shoulder at the door, gave a shrug, and resumed to his book. He was reading an old favorite of his, The War of the Magi, by Terra Bradford. He had read it thousands of times, and just couldn't put it down. Each year, he would grab it, and read it again. Of course, it worked out for him that Tseng has also read the book, and the hundreds of others that were scattered around the dorm. Piles and piles were at the foot of both beds, not counting the shelves, tables, and even coasters as well. It was a not-so-neat library. Zack smiled at the countless of books around him, bathing in their intellect aura. Stretching slightly, he placed the book down on his bed, got up to get a drink from the little refrigerator that he shared with his roommate. He grabbed out a soda, drank, and accidentally spilling some on his bare chest. He shuddered quickly, and then chuckled at his mishap.

"A good thing he didn't see that… Me, in my sweat pants and no shirt, and him with his flannel shirts, 'I get cold' my ass. So freeze," He laughed again merrily, and walked back to his bed to continue his readings. "And where is he going? I've never seen him go out this late before, not even to a bar. He hardly goes to bars, anyways." He contemplated, but dismissed it with a shake of his head.

"Well, it's not like he's going to be getting himself killed… after all, he grew up in the slums. Unlike me, the 'country boy.' 'Country boy' my ass too. I made it, first class," He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Everyone called me that, and look where I am. Even the great Sephiroth came down to the graduation, in the middle of that god forsaken war. We shook hands too." He took another gulp of his soda and turned back to the book, but nothing came up at him. "I still hafta have the mako processed into me, but if I can stand the physical test, then I should be fine with this mako, Jenova, whatever the hell it's called. Doesn't matter to me."

He put the book down with the corner folded over and twirled the can around in his hands, absently looking at it, "I will be like him. I will be known. I will be greater. All of you people who called me 'country boy,' you won't dare to call me that again!" He raised his voice a bit, and then suddenly looked around, and proceeded to laugh.

"Oh for fuck's sake, listen to me. I'm vowing myself to no one. Not like he'd care, anyways. I'm making an ass of myself," he chuckled again, sipping at the soda, "At least I won't be fooling myself if something happens to me. Like getting myself killed." He laughed once more, finished off the rest of his soda, and turned on the television to see what was happening in the Shinra news.

* * *

The broken stained glass littered to floor beneath the windows as Tseng sat down in a pew, and watched the flowers. A small street light a few hundred feet away was the only source oh life that came into the rundown church. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, laying his head back on the hard wood pew.

"Of all people for him to see, it had to be, didn't it?" Tseng signed to himself and relaxed into a comfortable position on the pew, "He has no idea of the city life. Thank God he's going to have the final stages of his training soon, otherwise he's going to get himself killed in the streets, the arrogant bastard. She smiled at him the way she did for me…" Tseng groaned out in pain from his headache and pinched the bridge of his nose, tensing up his fist and then relaxing it.

"Why am I complaining? Maybe this headache is just bothering me. I shouldn't talk of him that way. He's the closest friend I've had…" The street light seemed to dim as Tseng slowly went on whispering, "After all, Hojo was very pleased with him, and he's so oblivious to it. Hojo looked at him the way he looked at Sephiroth. Maybe… just maybe, this war will end…"

* * *

"Tseng?"

"…H-huh? A…?"

Stiff and cold, Tseng slowly got up and sat up, looking into bright emerald eyes.

"Tseng! You're all right! I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt or something…"

Tseng shakes his head, and suddenly looks around frantically, "What time is it?" The flower girl shakes her head and places her hand on Tseng's arm to comfort him.

"Very early, a little after five,"

Tseng looks back into those glowing green jewels and nodded. He stood up slowly and stretched a bit, trying to rid all of the stiffness. The girl smiled, nodded, and walked over to the flowers, bending down, and started to either put some into her basket, or just prop them up. Tseng watched her carefully, like a precious gem.

"It's been some time since you've been here, hasn't it?" The girl remarked but doesn't turn around.

"…I had a headache last night, so I just came here to relax."

"I see you still have that flower that I gave to your friend." From her tone, Tseng could tell she was smiling.

"He put it there, thanks for the lily…"

"Oh silly, you don't have to be so formal. I know that your favorite flower is the lily," She brushed off her hands from the damp soil, and turned around on the hardwood floor, looking up at the dark haired man before her, "So who's your friend?"

"A new SOLDIER. He ought to be having the mako process done to him in a week or two. Not from the city either, I bet you could tell." She nodded.

"The way he was looking at those prostitutes would tell everyone that he's not from any city. Or any town, for that matter." Tseng smiled.

"Aeris… for old times sake, care to join me for a cup of coffee over at the Candlelight?"

"Yay! I'd love to!" Aeris jumped up and walked to Tseng's side. Tseng smiled, and led out the door, towards Sector 5.

Adjusting her flowers and brushing off the dirt on the way, she was delighted to sit at the little table right next to the window overlooking the sector. She sipped slowly at her mocha while Tseng was almost done with his.

"I was surprised to see you there, Tseng. It's been so long since you've done that. I thought you got hurt or something."

"You know better," Tseng smiled. Aeris giggled.

"Well, you never know! You were looking pretty pale when your friend stopped to buy a flower from me,"

"I told you, I had a headache," She shrugged, and finished up her coffee, and looked at the old beat up wall clock. Tseng looked at it too and sighed,

"Well, I think it's time for me to head off. Thanks for joining me for coffee,"

"Thank you for the coffee! You ought to sleep on that pew more often," She grinned.

"I wouldn't be able to work then, since I'd be so stiff," He smiled, and stood up. So did she, and both of them walked out the door, and towards the Shinra Headquarters. They both soon reach the front steps, and Tseng turns to Aeris,

"Now, go before anyone sees you. Again, thank you for joining me." And he head off into the building. The brown haired girl just stood there a moment, and then started towards the train station, hoping to catch the morning rush. 


	3. "Wars to Fight, Children to Die"

_** CHAPTER 3**_

  


"Where the hell is he?"

His roommate's bed empty, and Zack's eyes still full of sleep, he turned on the TV again to watch Shinra news, and if there are any announcements for the new first class SOLDIERS. Throwing on his uniform of midnight purple sleeveless shirt, with a dark blue pair of pants, he runs his hands wildly through his hair after the shower he just had. The kettle singing with steam in the kitchen, Zack walked over and poured himself some instant coffee with vanilla cream to go along. He then went to set at the small couch, took a sip of his coffee, placed it onto a coaster (or book) and listened to the news. Startled and slightly worried seeing his friend's bed empty, Zack wondered where he could be.

"Maybe he stayed at an inn or something. Or, he's already at work. He's been killing himself over that job," Zack pondered to himself and took a sip of his coffee when he heard the door open and close with a very tattered Tseng.

"Where the hell have you been, man?!"

Tseng rubs his eyes and replied quietly, "I slept in one of the inns in the Wall Market. I was feeling too awful to risk myself going through the slums at night to come back to Headquarters."

"You shoulda called…"

"I'm sorry."

And that was that for Tseng's outing at night. Zack gave him a strange look and continued with his coffee, watching the news, while Tseng changed out of one navy suit and into another.

"Today is the Presidents birthday, and therefore everyone employed to Shinra has a half day in honor of our President's birthday. Work will resume tomorrow at seven am and end at ten pm to makeup for the loss of time today. Professor Hojo, would you please stop by the lab to meet with Professor Trepe. That is all the announcements for now."

Grinning largely, Zack turned to his roommate, "Care to have lunch at the Candlelight?"

"How about Elly's Kitchen?"

"Alright," Tseng nodded, and got himself a glass of milk, and gulped it down while Zack was tidying up his bed and placing some books on the side of the bookshelf. Tseng rubbed his eyes again, and started out for the door.

"Get there right after you are finished today," And out he went.

* * *

"Zack?"

"Hmm?"

Zack walked over to Kain, his boss. Class had just finished for the day. A small quiz was given out, which Zack himself had no trouble with. Devoted to his work and his dream job, Zack worked the hardest in his class, and had many friends within the other SOLDIERS. A prankster as well, last April Fool's day proved to be legendary throughout the entire academy for SOLDIER training.

"Zack, I would like to ask you something. I know that you are going to be getting your mako treatment next week. After that you are a full fledged first class SOLDIER." Zack nodded somewhat timidly at his teacher, and Kain went on.

"For the next batch of students that are going to be coming through the academy, I am going to need some help. You are one of the best students besides Sephiroth to have come along since the idea of SOLDIER was brought into the world. I was wondering if you could help me teach with the new students, tell them what's good and what's not good, in order for them to be the best. And just be there when I need someone to demonstrate with. Think you are up for the job?"

A large grin came about Zack's face, "Kain, I would love to help ya. Anything I can do for. I'm greatly honored."

Kain's green eyes glowed with a combination of mako and happiness, "Great! Thank you very much, Zack. I look forward to it once your treatment is done. Stop by my office once you feel good enough to start working. You are dismissed."

Almost jumping for joy, Zack walked out of the room with one of the largest smiles.

"_He compared me to Sephiroth! The great Sephiroth!"_ Giddy beyond belief, he headed out the door towards Elly's to meet up with Tseng.

* * *

"Professor, what is this beast?"

"He is what you see. And he's the last of his tribe. I was enthralled when I saw him," Hojo replied when the cage was brought into the lab, Tseng staring at the red creature inside.

"I found him off the canyons of Cosmo Canyon. It is obvious that his ancestors lived there. He is beautiful, isn't he? My little specimen… I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him."

The cage loaded into the large lab by a truck, the red beast roared savagely at Hojo, who's nose was right up to the cage, and he was smiling.

"He's still young. These creatures live far longer than humans. They've been known to live as long as a thousand years. Or, that is what I gather from old research that I have studied about them," Hojo snickered, and turned to Tseng with a twisted smile. 

"The species have been given many names, and one is not commonly used. Alas, I shall just be giving it a number. Now, which one was I up to?" Hojo gave a thoughtful look, and headed towards his desk, bumping into Tseng as if he were nothing but a filing cabinet. Tseng in disbelief watched Hojo for a minute rummaging through papers and books on his desk. He then turned to the beast, who was still roaring loudly at the tamers who had helped bring in the cage. The beast was about three feet tall, six feet long. Baring its teeth, and swiping with it claws, it walked up to Tseng with ferocious pale yellow eyes, or rather one eye. Its right eye had a scar over it, most likely from a battle. The eye entranced Tseng. It had a look of superior intelligence. The beast was growling quietly to Tseng, who just looked at the massive form of muscle and flesh before him.

"Ah, here we go," Hojo ripped a page out of one of the journals on the desk, "Thirteen. That is what we are up to. Well then." He gave another twisted smile, and walked to where Tseng was standing. The creature gave a large roar at Hojo, which nearly blew Tseng away. Hojo just had a smirk on his face.

"Red XIII. Meet Mr. Gabbiani of the Turks. Oh, and you are going to be needing a tattoo, aren't you, my little specimen?"

Red XIII roared even louder and even gave a swipe at Hojo, which did nothing as long as there was cage separating the two. Tseng just stood there in awe. Hojo gave one last look to the beast, and waved his hands to the trainers.

"Go give it a sedative, and then give it a tattoo. Put it into the area I have designed, and make sure to place some food and water there as well. I have him now, and he needs to calm down, and get used to his new surroundings. After all, he is going to be very helpful in my project," Hojo gave a cold snicker. Tseng just watched as the cage was being put into another large room that was set up as its new home. Hojo suddenly stopped snickering and cleared his throat. He turned around and without looking to Tseng, "Whenever you can find her, do so. It's time to try again." And with that statement, Hojo walked out of the room, leaving Tseng there.

Tseng just stood dumbstruck and watched as the trainers administrated a sedative and the crimson beast soon settled down. Horrified from the encounter, he went off and out of the lab and off to meet his friend at Elly's. 

* * *

Zack already at a table, and reading the _Shinra Times_ by the time Tseng got there. He scuttled into his seat, and his friend gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I was held up at the lab. Hojo has a new toy to play with,"

"I figured ya got held up somehow…" Zack responded with a distant tone. Tseng peered over to what he was reading.

"Any news of the War?"

"It seems that Wutai may be giving in soon. Although with their fearless leaders of the past, I doubt they will give in all that easily."

"Who is their current leader right now?"

"The Kisaragi Dynasty… Gogo, to be exact. It's been a long time from this War now… one of Shinra's longest. But, with now the new backup from Junon, it's not looking all that good for Wutai now. And now Sephiroth has raided a small village on the outskirts of the main city. An ambush, many of their warriors were killed."

"They are proud dynasty, I highly doubt they will give in that easily."

"Yeah, but I don't know how many more casualties they can take… and all the innocent slain. Women and children. I don't know how he does it… going into every battle, and staining that sword of his with blood."

"He's been trained with no heart… amazing what training can do to a person."

"Yeah, I'd say so… all the other SOLDIERs seem to have somewhat of a heart… but then again, I'm not official a full fledged SOLDIER, nor have I been in battle yet."

The waitress came at that time, and the two of them ordered. A beer and turkey sub for Zack, and a Caesar salad and Coke for Tseng. Once ordered, they resumed to their conversation.

"So how many villages has Sephiroth conquered now?" Zack looked down at the paper.

"About ten small villages outside Wutai, five that are more north and closer to the coast, and two other larger towns south of the main city. Almost all of the sub-cities have been conquered by Shinra, and so likely the next move would be to attack the main city of Wutai it's self."

"But with the War lasting this long, there must be something good coming from Wutai."

"Well, of course. They have struck us very hard. In one battle, Sephiroth barely made it out alive. He and only half a dozen survived that battle. The camps have also been ambushed, and, at one point, it seemed that Wutai had regained the continent from the skirmishes that Wutai has won. But, Shinra reassembled their defenses, and made a strong attack to one of the larger towns. This, was about a few years ago. Since then, Shinra has bee slowly edging their way to the main city."

The both of them received their drinks and sat a moment in silence, when Tseng suddenly spoke up, "How is it that you know so much of the War? That all can't be in the paper."

Zack's cheeks flushed slightly, "Well… ya're right. The paper has only little updates."

"How do you know then?"

"Kain. We've been talking endlessly on the topic. He gets the reports from Wutai from the Shinra SOLDIERs that have been sent there to battle. Since Kain is high up in authority, he helps control the system of who goes to war or not."

"Do you think he'll send you off?"

"No."

Tseng gave Zack quite the look from his tone of confidence in his voice. At that moment, their food came, and both started right on in, while Zack explain what Kain had said earlier to him in the day. Tseng acknowledged it all and finished up his salad while Zack was finishing his sub.

"Remember the flower girl from the other day?"

Startled by the question, Tseng gave his friend a surprised look, "Why… yes. What about her?"

"Odd that she gave ya that flower for free, considering what she asked for it. 1 gil for a flower…" Tseng nodded, and Zack went on, "I think I may go and tell her thanks for the flower."

Another expression of shock came over Tseng's face, "Well… you don't know where she is."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it!! I know I'll find her. I won't get myself kiiled either." Zack smiled, and handled the bill that the waitress gave at the end of the table. Tseng looked off to the side.

"….Okay. Be back by dinner if you are out long. Remember what this place is." Zack nodded, and both of them got up.

"Right, I'll meet you back at the dorm. I'll see ya later," And with that, Zack head off back to Sector 5 while Tseng headed towards the train station feeling nauseous.


	4. "Thorns"

_** CHAPTER 4**_

  


"Flowers, for only 1 gil! Flowers…" She trailed off as a dark haired man came up to her. She giggled and gave a lovely smile, "Hello there. It's nice to see you again."

Zack smiled and nodded, "Yes… well, I came back to thank ya for the free flower for my friend yesterday. He's been quite stressed and… what's so funny?" He cocked his head to the side while the flower girl was chuckling away.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You're friend just reminds me of someone I know." 

"How so?"

"Ah, just in his appearance." The girl gave a lovely smile.

"Well, if ya don't mind, I wanted to buy another flower." The flower merchant gleamed.

"Of course! Here," She handed Zack a flower, and he placed one gil into her palm, "There we go! Thank you very much!"

Zack smiled, and gave the rose a smell. He sighed and turns back to the flower girl with a dashing smile.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your name?" The flower girl giggled and her Emerald eyes glistened.

"Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough. And yours?"

"Zack Cole. A pleasure to meet you, my dear," he gave a soft kiss to her hand. She chuckled once he let go of her hand.

"Do you mind joining me for coffee? I'd love it if you would come with me… and don't worry, it's on me." He beamed at her.

"How will I know you won't take me anywhere, kidnap me, and kill me?" Zack seemed very taken aback.

"I… I was just trying to be nice… shit…" He rubbed the back on his neck and looked away. Aeris grinned.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Zack shook his head, and she continued, "It's obvious. I know you mean well, I was just trying to freak you out. How well did I do?" She smirked and Zack's lips began to curl.

"Well, you got me."

"Hmm, usually I scare most men away," She giggled again.

"How about to the Candlelight?"

"Ooooh! I love that place!"

"Okay then, let's go!" The two of them marched off towards the Candlelight, Aeris with her arm around Zack's own arm. 

Just off to the side of the main Wall Market, the Candlelight was famous for it's mean mochas. Nightly, there were the local bands that played there and the karaoke that followed. The café was only matched by Elly's Kitchen inside the heart of the Wall Market, and the 7th Heaven that was in sector 7. The slums claim to fame were small, family run businesses. The two made casual talk about the area until they finally reached their destinations. Once to their tables, Aeris started to giggle.

"You're extremely happy today."

"Oh! I just feel very good today. Lots of flower buyers already."

"Is selling flowers all you do?"

"Well, yes. But I've been doing it all my life, so I have regular customers."

"What's your favorite flower?" Zack grinned, Aeris chuckled.

"Oh, I've always fancied lilies or daisies myself. But it really doesn't matter to me. I love them all." Zack was about to open his mouth until the waiter came up, and the both of them ordered. The band then started to play this very fast swinging music that made Aeris laugh and clap her hands to the couples who were dancing very fast. Zack just chuckled and shook his head.

"What's wrong, can't dance?" She teased him. He gained a little color.

"Not exactly."

"Good, I can't either." The both of them laughed, and then just started tapping their feet to the beat. The couples moved along with the fast beat, and the swing was soon over. Mochas served, Zack took a swing while Aeris just sipped.

"So, Zack, let's hear about you," She smiled with her emerald eyes, "What do you do?"

"I work at Shinra, I'm going to become a first class SOLDIER. Well, technically, I am, but I need to do one more testing before I'm certified." Aeris' gleam was lost for a moment, but came back to her.

"What type of test do you have to do?"

"A mako infusion. It's something that makes the SOLDIERs stronger, and able to take much more physical punishment than that of someone without the infusion. It's one of the reasons why Shinra has been getting ahead in the War." Aeris nodded and took a sip of her mocha. Zack did the same.

"Originally, I was supposed to go to the War, but Shinra has called off sending anyone there for the moment, so once I'm a full fledge SOLDIER, I'm going to be helping in the academy for training."

"When do you get your mako infusion?"

"In a couple of days."

"Are you nervous?" 

Zack laughed, "No, I'm not. I know of older guys who've done it from my old hometown, and they seem just fine."

"Where are you from?"

"A small, worn town. Gongaga…" Zack trailed off and gulped down the rest of his mocha. Aeris still sipped at hers and the music started up again. This time a blues tune. Aeris soon finished hers and smiled once the tune was done.

"Thank you very much for the coffee, Zack." She smiled.

"Thank you for joining me." Aeris nodded, and Zack paid. The two then went back outside to an early evening rush of the crowd.

"Here, I'll walk you home," Zack smiled and Aeris chuckle. The two started towards the end of sector 5. They walked quietly through the crowd, until it became just the two of them once they entered a wide space with trash and junk all about.

"Do you walk home by yourself all the time?"

Aeris giggled, "Of course, silly. I work alone." Zack's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"What? It's dangerous!" Aeris now had to stop suddenly, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, my 'knight in shining armor!' I'm just fine. I've walked this way home every since I started selling flowers, and I never have been mugged."

"But what about the gangs…"

"I know all the people from the gangs. In the very small school that's now closed up, all the kids from there were in gangs. I have never been in them, but they don't bother me. I've been with the boys of the gangs, anyways. If anything, I'm very safe walking home." Zack was in disbelief.

"But… what if someone older…?"

"Zack, I can fight. See?" She held out the staff that was tied to an old belt that she had had over her shoulder. Zack looked at it, and nodded.

"Oh…" He blushed horribly. Aeris grinned.

"Aww… you're so cute when you blush! I ought to see it more often."

"Well, in that case, would you like to meet again?"

"I'd love to! How about tomorrow for another coffee?"

"I'll pick ya up then after I'm done with my work, if ya don't mind a late coffee."

Aeris grinned and clapped. Zack was also smiling and soon the two reached a large house that was to the side of the main sector 5 area. Aeris like a schoolgirl merrily skipped up to the steps. Zack stood at the bottom, and waved.

"I'll see ya up tomorrow then."

"Right. Good night, Zack!" Zack smiled and nodded. She went inside, and he started walking to the train station.

* * *

Tseng growled when he heard Zack open and close the door, "You're out late. Too late for what SOLDIER likes and what I like."

"Sorry, I was having coffee with someone." Tseng raised his eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Remember that flower girl?" A blank stare was on Tseng's face, and a little nod signified that he was listening instead of looking sick.

"Ya okay? Anyways, yeah. Her name is Aeris. Sweet girl, real nice. I like her. We're going to meet again for another late coffee again tomorrow, so don't be too uptight 'bout me being out late."

Tseng stood up and stormed to the kitchen and took out a soda. Zack got up after him and watched Tseng from the kitchen door jam.

"Tseng, what's the matter with ya? You've been really testy since the last time ya took me to the Candlelight."

Tseng did nothing but shake his head, down the soda, and went back to his bed, and flipped the TV on. Zack remained at the door jam and just observed.

"What's eating ya?" No response. Zack just snorted, "Fine. I'm gonna go to bed. I don't wanna deal with ya when you're pissed like this."

Tseng didn't speak, so Zack sighed, changed, and hopped into bed, "I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late." Zack muffled into the pillow. He didn't hear Tseng move, just a flash against the wall from the TV flickering and the soft song of a broadcaster. Soon darkness came over him.


	5. "Love.... Or lack Of It"

_** CHAPTER 5**_

  


Tseng was working well into his lunch break, and he didn't care. He didn't feel like seeing anyone, talking to anyone, much less be in the room with anyone. He was only thinking of one thing.

Deskwork that had long needed to be done, was finally all finished with. Tseng straighten out from his chair, stretched, and yawned. He looked up at the clock, and saw that it was well past three. Business for President Shinra had been running real slow, and the veteran Turks did nothing but pile their work on the new recruits. Tseng, not quite a new recruit anymore, and the work pile on him has been less and less. He stands up, and clears his desk back into the neat order that has always been Tseng's way. He passed veteran Turk Kilav on the way out. Kilav, a medium height man, bright olive eyes, spiked dirty blonde hair, and a scar in the shape of an "X" on his left cheek bone. He had bragged about how he had gotten the scar, but each time it was a different story than what he had said before. No one exactly knew how he had managed to get the scar on his face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gabbiani. On your way out now?"

Tseng nodded and replied quietly, "At least we are lucky enough to have a couple easy days going for us, sir."

Kilav gave a hearty laugh and beamed at Tseng, "Well, good sir, I was just thinking of going out myself. Was gonna go grab my jacket and head on over to some place on the Surface. Or maybe I pay a visit to the _Honey Bee Inn_." Kilav grinned a maniac-like grin and shivers went down Tseng's spin.

"Yes, sir. Do have a good time. I'll report to you first thing tomorrow, sir." Kilav just laughed again and gave Tseng a slap on the back.

"No need to keep 'siring' me, Tseng! C'mon, we are Turks now. Like brothers. Family, we are. And we look out for each other. Even the new recruits. Sure, they may be as dumb as an ass when getting down to the real business, but ya have somethin' special. I see it in ya. We are now on a first name basis, and no need for this 'sir' shit." Kilav grabbed Tseng's hand and shook it hard. Tseng had a stupefied smile on his face.

"Thank you…. Kilav. Again, enjoy your time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right on, Tseng… and do loosen your tie. Ya need to relax some,"

* * *

"Mr. Reeve, do lighten up. Frankly, you are disturbing my train of thought."

"Professor, this is extreme important."

"Good lord, Reeve, can't it just wait until I finish up and not have my hands inside a specimen? Honestly, whatever it is, it can wait just a moment and I can actually face you." Reeve opened his mouth, but then closed it again and shook his head. 

Reeve dressed in a dark blue suit, and the beginning of a goatee, with jet-black hair. A handsome, tall standing man, Reeve was on the other side of Hojo's lab, inspecting what was in the room and the Professor himself. Hojo tore off the rubber gloves that he had on, and with perfect precision the gloves hit the wastebasket. He proceeded to wash his hands in the nearby sink while his assistants took care of the creature he was working on. One female assistant looked like she was about to be sick, and Hojo gave her a cold stare. The assistant ducked behind one of the taller male co-workers that she worked with. Reeve gave Hojo a look and just sighed. Hojo into his own thoughts once again recorded something into one of his journals, and then wiped some of the sweat off from his brow. Taking a sip from his glass of water, Hojo beckons Reeve over. 

"Now, Mr. Reeve, what is it that could not wait and desperately needed my attention for?"

"President Shinra has asked for your presence three times this week, and each time you failed to appear."

"Are you his personal gofer, Mr. Reeve?" Hojo's cool tone started to anger Reeve.

"I am simply here on his behalf, as you should know he is presently in Junon with his young son."

"It's not like the boy knows his father, and vice versa. Frankly, that boy would get better 'love' if left with me to play with…" The hairs on Reeve's neck rose.

"The President has merely only asked for a progress report on the specimens you have collected, the Project, and how the fox-hunt on the Cetra is."

"Ancient, my dear boy, Ancient. Her blood isn't complete, and nor does she deserve the real name of that pathetic species, who died to so much vain. Or, almost nearly died."

"Professor, the President refers to her as a 'Cetra,' and that is the name we go by then. Surely…"

"The _President_ has none of the scientific background to go calling Ancients 'Cetra' when they don't have the full blood." A moment passed with a cold pause, which ended in Reeve's sigh and shake of the head.

"Professor, I do not judge against your knowledge and sorry if I had offended you. But I have one last message from the President. He said before he left that if you fail to see him next time, consider yourself out of funds and out of a job. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a helicopter to catch and to report back to the President. Shall I tell him that he'll be expecting a visit from you once he returns back safely to Midgar?"

Hojo was steaming and Reeve knew it. Hojo stormed back to his desk full of papers, journals, and magazine cutouts, and wrote something down. 

"Please tell the _President_ that if he wishes to know of my progress, please tell him to stop by my office, and that way I can give him a full detail on how everything is going." With that, Hojo slammed a journal shut, and entered a room that was marked "Authorized Personnel Only." Reeve smiled, shook his head once again, and headed off towards the helicopter pod that would be bringing him to Junon. 

"Another day, another favorite time with my favorite professor. Why the hell I'm in this job, will always be beyond me…"

* * *

"Welcome, new recruits of SOLDIER, to your training facility. Here is where the men are separated from the boys. True strength against just muscle. Bare will and power, against cowards. Here, you will become a true man of Shinra. And most of you will become men of SOLDIER. Men who will be proud of this planet and everything represented. Anyone who disagrees with me now, and is not willing to go through this training and sweat, then I don't know what you are doing here. And get out now. Because from here on in, your life is going to become a living hell before you ever see the light at the end of the tunnel. Three long years will be spent training and giving yourself up for your goal you have set here today. And now's the time to prove to you and your new classmates what you are made of."

Kain's words were hard and fierce as he looked on the new recruits who were sitting straight in the chairs of their new polished desks. Zack sat behind and away from everyone, just observing. Kain had said that he should watch a couple of classes from the teachers' point of view before actually helping out in class. And of course, tomorrow was the "final stage" of his becoming a full-fledged member of SOLDIER. The mako process. It seemed like no big deal. Give him a shot in his arm, and he had to stay in the hospital for the night. 

Zack just smiled and nodded when Kain pointed him out and introduced Zack to the rest of the class. A young teen with wild blonde hair caught Zack's eye. Immediately the class turned their attentions back to Kain, who began speaking once again. The memory of his own first day of class still remained with Zack. How could he forget when he first laid eyes on the fierce body that stood before him, only three years older now? 

Stretching out, Zack placed his hands behind his head and just watched as his mentor, and yet nothing processed. Of course, the first day of class was 3 hours long, but something else was occupying his mind.

* * *

She giggled silently when Tseng arrived in the doorway of the church; staying in the shadows and just watching her tend to her flowers. She knew he was there. She always knew when someone was in hiding. She was never surprised if anything dangerous was to happen. She would even know if the great Sephiroth were behind her. But, she remained "unknowing" and kept to her flowers. She smiled once she heard the footsteps finally start to get slightly louder with each step. She never stopped tending from her flowers.

"I figured you'd be back," Tseng stops in his tracks, and just watches her tend without her even turning to look at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't be silly. I knew you'd come back once I met with your friend, Zack,"

Tseng sighed, and proceeded to sit on a pew, "So you don't think it's just because I want the pleasure of your company?" She stopped now, and turned her head to face him.

"Tseng, you never came after then, before the other day. I think it's a little late to say you want the pleasure of my company." A straining moment stood before the two, and she just went back to her flowers without saying anything. Tseng just sighed.

"Sorry. I just haven't been the same. Work's been giving me trouble. Well, it's lightening up now, but you get the idea." A nod and a sound that resembled an "uh huh" came from the young girl tending to her flowers in the pristine-like church, and he continued, "So what do you think of him?"

"He's very naïve. Maybe too much for his own good, and especially here for Midgar."

"Yeah, it's a hassle for me to keep him from staring everywhere and looking like a tourist. All the gang members need now is just a neon sign that points to him and says 'rob me.'"

Aeris giggled and turned back to face Tseng with a bright smile, "Keep on bothering him about it. I think once he gets mugged for the first time, then he'll stop."

"I just hope that mugging won't get to his head and get himself killed."

"You're very protective over him, you know."

"Yeah, I do. I just can't stand it when Shinra takes boys from all around the world and suddenly just dumps them into the bottom half of Headquarters. In the slum areas."

"We've always known Shinra and their bad taste. Why do you stay?" She was sitting facing him now, and the interest in her eyes was provoking Tseng.

"I sometimes don't know myself. I really have no where to go otherwise."

"That's what you always tell me. But search down. Really. _Why do you stay_?"

Tseng thought a moment, and then shrugged, "I don't understand exactly what you're saying to me. I stay simply because it gives me money, food, and a roof over my head. Nothing else can really be as secure as that."

The young woman nodded, and stood up, dusting the dirt off from her long, pink dress. Tseng stood up as well.

"Want another flashback and have a late lunch while I'm in the right mood?" Aeris pondered for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay. Let's stop home first and I'll leave a note for mom." Tseng nodded, and let Aeris walk down the aisle first before he started to follow himself.

* * *

"Oh, and Zack, one last thing."

"Yeah?" Tidying up the classroom after class was over. Lectures he had heard when he himself was a new recruit came flooding back through him as memories swarmed him up.

"Remember, you're 'final stage' is tomorrow. Meet me here at 7, pronto. I don't wanna have one of my finest students late just because he overslept, like you've done many times to my own class." The two men grinned and chuckled.

"Yeah, I was late for a helluva lot of your classes, wasn't I?" Zack smirked and rubbed the back of his head. Kain just looked at Zack, and burst out laughing. Zack turned a slight shade of pink and laughed along with him.

"Uh huh, you were. God knows the hell they'd do to you if ya was late tomorrow. You better not be, or I'll personally make sure you'll never complete your full training." Said in a joking matter, but Zack knew the seriousness of Kain's words. Time passed as the two of the finished up with the ordering of the room and then sat down on a couple of chairs and laid back a bit.

"Any news on the War, Kain?"

"Seems like Wutai has regained some towns, and have some forces coming from an unknown source. Or, something they've been hiding for quite awhile."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Wutai has been training children to become warriors at a certain schooling. There are many islands off of the Wutai Continent, and no one has actually thought to check the islands to see whether they've been holding citizens of Wutai or not. Frankly, it was quite the ambush, and had Sephiroth's army in quite the vice. Wutai to their left, and the new army to their right. No one quite knows exactly where Sephiroth is, but was reported he was alive."

"Anyone been following up on these islands?"

"Tried. They are a strong, force, since they have cannons that fired from far away and manage to blow Shinra to ashes before they can get anywhere near the bases of the islands. They've been shooting planes out of the sky, too. I guess Wutai has been saving their schools' as a last retreat, or the schools' were just getting' sick of their homeland being attacked and whatnot. 

"A Wutai that was in the program a long time ago said that the schools there do nothing but train, no matter what happens on the outer world. Even if their homelands are at stake, they won't go and fight. Apparently, they've changed their mind since then." Kain shrugged.

"Some motivation they must have got, or the city itself was on its knees begging to the school to come and help."

"Probably the latter, but no one can say for sure. How the hell would a courier get all the way to the islands and not be spotted by anyone? Tough to tell in this case."

"So how many towns have they taken back?"

"Last time I heard, about a town a day. Pretty damn good odds there. Giving the city itself a chance to heal and unleash some hell of an attack. Shinra needs to get back on their feet soon, or there will be a huge upset in this War."

Kain stood up, and so did Zack. Kain grabbed his suitcase, and looked at Zack once again, "You better be here on time, or you're head's on a spike and will be displayed in my room." Kain then walked out of the room leaving Zack to think of the ultimatum.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal, Tseng," Aeris brought up as they walked down back towards the church.

"Sure, thanks for your company."

"You know I'm seeing him later."

"…Yes, I know."

"What do you want me to say when we meet up?"

"…I honestly don't know. I'll judge on what the say when I see him later tonight." Aeris nodded, and the two reached the entrance of the church.

"Again, thank you Tseng. It's been really nice seeing you over the last couple of days. It really has…" She reached up and gave Tseng a small kiss on his cheek. Tseng smiled and turned a slight tone of pink.

"My pleasure. After all, you've met my friend, so maybe it was good for me to finally say hello."

Aeris giggled and shook her head, "You…"

By the time they reached the church, the distant sound of the train was leaving the station and heading to one of the many sects of Midgar. 

"Don't get him in trouble, like getting mugged or anything," Tseng teased and Aeris sniggered. 

"I'll do my best to protect him!" She smirked and the two of them laughed and not a bad feeling was anywhere close to them.

"Goodnight, Tseng. I will be seeing you around. I better be seeing you around again."

He smiled maliciously in a joking matter, "As long as I'm still here in Midgar and I have a friend like him, I'll make sure to see you."

She nodded, and entered the church. The same familiar creak that he had listened to thousands of times over made Tseng feel like he was at home. After all, he was at home. Home in the slums, home in this church, and home in the feeling of his heart. And yet it did not feel complete.


End file.
